The Capitol Mutt
by Thesunrisesslowly
Summary: Lux was created during the time of the rebellion. She was created as a weapon against her parents. At sixteen she is finally able to meet her 'parents' who have known of her existence for under a month. Lux Mellark doesn't have anything to live for but at sixteen she still has something to fight for.


"As we celebrate 15 years since the success to release Panem from the evil clutches of dictatorship, I am proud to announce I am Lux. I was created by the Evil minds in the Capital some 16 years ago, and unknown to them I am the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. The great state of Panem rescued me from the Orphanage in District Eleven, five years ago. I am now back to full health and I look forward to the prosperity that is to come in both my life and the citizens of Panem. Don't let us go back into the dark ages again. Remember the fire keeps burning." I just announced who I am to everyone in Panem.

"And cut!" Screams my director, a man with glitter in the pores of his skin and white hair. Not the natural kind, perfect white. While he continues to ramble about how 'perfect' my performance is my eyes lock with the President sat on a raised platform above me, her smile is thin and her eyes glare into me.

"Well done Miss Mellark" She says standing and starting to clap.

"President Snow, I am glad you were pleased with my performance." I say flatly, resisting the temptation to start screaming for my freedom, again.

"I am glad you are willing to co-operate. Now you are sixteen we have all kinds of new, lets say, punishments for not behaving correctly" she pauses for a moment as her mouth goes into a withered smile. "Do you understand Miss Mellark?"

"Yes I understand that you would force me into prostitution if I do not follow your rules." The aggression clearly coming through in my voice. "Also my name is Lux, just Lux. I have never met my Father so I can't judge if I am in fact his daughter or weather I am just being told he is, you see?" Instantly I realise how patronizing I am being towards the woman who controls whether I live or if I die. Not that I have anyone to live for.

"I understand... Lux, but I assure you, you are the daughter of Mr and Mrs Mellark, biologically, you were the last piece of genius my Grandfather came up with. You see your parents aren't good people they caused everything to collapse and your Mother needed to be punished and you are a living punishment and you will haunt her forever. Your parents were not to know that while in Capitol hospitals your Mother and Fathers DNA would be used to create you-" the woman starts laughing at the idea for a moment, I feel the grip of the Peace Control on me. "You little Lux, are another Mutt." Her accent makes her annunciate the 'T' as she finishes her words so bluntly.

I start to scream and thrash to get out of their grip so I can hurt her. Her and her messed up mind, but instead I am dragged away and a needle jabs into my arm. I am sedated, most of the time I am sedated.

As I start to wake and my eyes slowly start to focus, I let myself briefly find peace in the idea that one day I can just live in a house with no one controlling what I do. My 'parents' accomplished a lot, but the last 2 years under the reign of Snow, the second one this place is still corrupt. I resent my parents, I resent that they somehow don't know about me, well until I filmed that announcement earlier today? Earlier this week? This month? All that has changed now is they know but that doesn't make me anymore their daughter. Government officials tell me I am just like them, the old ones, the ones who have met my parents Plutarch Heavensbee mainly. He say's I can find the words like my Farther could but I have the passion and the anger my Mother has. I am not sure if this is good thing. The Capitol hated them for it. I know I look like both my Mother and Father. My hair falls in long waves of blonde and my eyes are the same brown as my Mothers. I know I have an interesting look because once you add my Olive skin tone I look different, it isn't the kind of thing that usually goes with blonde hair, apparently. Not that I care.

"Lux" I hear the murmur of my name. "Lux!" The sense of urgency in the speakers voice along with the sudden sensation that I am moving causes me to fully open my eyes.

The perpetrator is a Peace Officer, dressed in all grey. Like the Soldiers who fought in Thirteen. They are the same old Peace Keepers there always was but everyone else appears to ignore this.

"You are going to Twelve, we need you to give a statement of thanks to the Citizens of Panem for allowing you to" His voice is low and his eyebrows are furrowed I instantly give him the nickname 'Eyebrows' as they appear to take up his entire head.

"Why are you taking me to Twelve?!" I ask confused, the last thing Snow wants is to give me to Katniss and Peeta surely.

"Snow's orders, you are wanted to give thanks and you will be filmed while in Twelve, you have scripts prepared."

My mind races with why I am going, this can't be good publicity.

"Your team is ready for you" Eyebrows says as he is clearly losing patience with me.

After thanking Panem for allowing me to meet my parents and giving my best regards to that Bitch Snow, we land in District Twelve it is like every clip I have seen of it. It is dirty there is a woods near where we land. I have seen numerous clips of it but I somehow feel numb of the idea of being here. I don't want to meet them, they didn't want me as a child I just happen to be one. Why I, why they should have to suffer because the Capitol created me is completely unfair. On everyone. I am as Snow pointed out a Capitol Mutt. One more reason to hate her.

"We will take you to the Victors Village and drop you at their house, we will be back to film in three weeks time. Okay?" The man next to me, Zeus, sounds cheery and then before I am able to reply exclaims "AREN'T YOU JUST SO EXCITED" Before he starts to hug me as he starts to cry. I pat his shoulder urging him to get off me.

I step out of the vehicle we have been in for the past 5 minutes, it's the only one I have seen I am almost certain it is only used to move people to and from the arrivals section of Twelve to their location. Given by the fact that everyone stared at the car and shouted "A Car!" as we drove past it is a bit of a rarity here in Twelve.

I look into the eyes of two of the people I have known to be my parents for a long time, I wait to make a move, what am I meant to say to them. They must be more nervous than me. The last thing they must want is involvement with the Government again.

My Fathers eyes are just as people have described them to me, soft and kind. My Mother on the other hand looks on the verge of tears. I shift my eyes to the floor then back at them again, there hands are intertwined and they are clinging onto each other for life.

I take a step towards them, to close the space in between us. It's only been a couple of seconds but I already feel out of place and awkward. "Katniss, Peeta" I say extending my hand to each of them to shake. It felt wrong calling them my parents.


End file.
